


I Hate Everything About You

by Pixeled



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Toxic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: It was another night of fight after fight. Those weren’t the eyes I fell for, those weren’t the words I hung on desperately until I was full on your love.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Veld
Kudos: 2





	I Hate Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: Three Days Grace “I Hate Everything About You”
> 
> Why do I do this to myself?

Another sleepless night. 

I look over at you. You’re sleeping comfortably, tucked up in the blanket you stole, just like everything you stole from me.

It was another night of fight after fight. Those weren’t the eyes I fell for, those weren’t the words I hung on desperately until I was full on your love. 

I don’t know what this is anymore.

I take the scut work, just like I get on my knees for you.

And it was another night where you held my throat and screamed, spittle hitting my face.

I hate everything about you now,

So why do I still love you? 

I get up, go to the bathroom, stare in the mirror. Your fingers are still there, the bruises forming. My suit will cover them perfectly, just like it covers my rage and insanity. As I stand there, my fingers tremble and when I look I’m holding the sink so hard my knuckles are turning white.

I want to wake you up. I want to haul you up. I want to scream in your face all the things I feel, but instead I scream silently to myself, to my reflection.

The day breaks. I wake up curled around the toilet, vomit crusted on the corner of my mouth. 

Oh.

I threw up again. Just stomach acid and rage, nothing of substance.

You find me, you help me up, we brush our teeth together. You make us breakfast like yesterday never happened. I see the eyes I fell for.

I can do this.

I can go on.

You drop by my desk, barely looking at me, a dossier in hand. I take it. More scut work. 

I’m better than this.

And that night you hit me. 

I have to lie about the black eye. No one really questions it. Why would they? They don’t know. 

They will never know.

Why do I fucking love you?

Why don’t I stand up for myself?

Why do I let you?

I loved you. Once.

Maybe I still do.

I lie awake in bed that night. Another night I can’t justify my actions. And you sleep so soundly.

I hate everything about you.

But I still love you.


End file.
